patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Flash Before Death
He ignored his mother calling to him and ran out the front foor. He looked up and down the street but couldn't find the girl from before. He thought about his two options: going inside and getting yelled at by his mother, or going back to the school. Choosing the less painful option, he continued down the street towards Abigail's house and then to the right. He continued down until he came to the gates of the school. "Say cheese!" A senior said as his camera flashed into Alan's eyes. The latter stumbled back before being able to see once again. "That's a keeper! Name's Krakkers, Gramm Krakkers; and you're the front headliner for our school newspaper. 'The New Challenger!' It'll be so perfect. Now come on, let's walk and talk." He pulled the blurry eyed kid with him towards another hangout. "Do you have any words about what just happened?" He shook his head. "Silent one, ain't ya. Where's your name, kid?" "Alan.." He replied, and the senior chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Alan. What brings you to our school? Dad works around here, or did you come because of our swimming team?" The other asked, nudging Alan's shoulder. "Either way, welcome to the school. You're the fresh meat until next week, so watch out. Some of the kids around here can be big trouble if you cross their paths." He said, when he noticed the uniform. "You don't have a clique yet, do you? No?! Then let's go. You'd be a great photographer, I can see it in you." The two continue until they get to a giant robot-shaped building. They, with Gramm leading, walk into the front doors. Alan could smell the different types of chemicals through the vents as they walk in. They were so strong to his nose, he had to cover it up to block out the irritating smells. Gramm pulled him ahead, passing by a Chemical Composition Lab (which the smells were emanating from), and into the darkroom. He closed the door and Alan's vision went completely dark. He was lead to the table on the side of the room, and was offered a seat. He sat down and allowed his eyes to adapt to (what he thought was) the darkness. "You can smell the chemicals, can't you? It's strong in the day, and even worse at night. I don't understand why we photographers can't have a place of our own. I mean, the school has enough money, but apparently, the paper is no part of the school. Stupid, I know, but I digress. Oh, and you didn't hear it about from me, but the principal loves to take bribes and everything. We have an inside investigator that I'd love to show you." He paused and worked on the current photo in the tray. When he finished hanging it up, he turned to Alan and spoke again. "Oh, and as for the students that you need to watch. There are numberous, but Jake, the 'all-mighty-one', is the highest predator. He'll chew you up before spitting you out. He's able to do it too, for one reason: his father is the principal. Runs in the family, I guess; but don't quote me on that, nor on that." "Do you know about a Russian?" Alan asked as he looked around the room from his stool. "Yup! Her name is Ace Sebastian. Don't cross her either. One wrong look and off goes your head. Though, she can be really cute when she goes flustered. Just keep that between us, aight? Looks like the photo's done. I gotta get this to the director of our paper before four today if we wanna get it out tomorrow. You remember the way we came, right? Good, bevause I need to go!" Gramm exclaimed as he flew out the door; the hat hung around his waist flapped as he ran. Alan followed suit after takin a few seconds to get adjusted to the light when another student bumped into him. "Watch it, dude, I wanna see the fight!" He said, pushing Alan out of the way. He ran out the double doors, allowing view of the outside to Alan. He looked out and saw the girl from before, holding the switchblade in her right hand. The left hand held the right side of her body, which he could see was bleeding. He ran out the doors and tried to get to her but another guyb blocked his path. He was taller than Alan and wore a complete attire; as well as a stash with small yet razor-sharp pencils along the middle. He pulled one out and flung it at the girl, sticking her in her leg. She winced in pain and he laughed hard. "You menacing little girl. I'm surprised you aren't up to the fight today. Is it that we're not in our home country, or did you get attracted by something? Жалкий!" He said. His voice was deep with a stonger Russian accent than Ace's. He moved closer and pulled out his own switchblade in the same shape as hers. He shot his hand up, knocking her switchblade from her hand and pinned her down. The other students around them cheered them on, half rooting for either. Alan watch as the student holding her down pulled the switchblade closer to her neck; and he pushed him off. He didn't know how he was able to push the student off, but he covered her with his entire body. She looked up and at him and smiled weakly. A teacher, called over by Gramm, grabbed the swinging student's arm before it hit Alan, forcing him to drop the blade. The teacher took the student to the principal's office, leaving the bleeding Ace alone with Alan. "Спасибо, малыш. I'm grateful... but you could have been killed. Don't ever do something that idiotic, like trying to save me, again." She said. She winced as she tried to stand up. "Help me, please." He nodded and put her right arm around his neck and helped her up. He noticed he was the same height as her, and she was tall to begin with. "C-can you help me to my dorm? It's on the first floor, over there." She pointed and he slowly walked her over there; stopping to adjust her arm around his neck. "Извините... I didn't mean to make you do this, but I'm feeling too weak now. I'm lucky this is only a flesh wound and nothing more." She said as he opened the door to her room. He took her in, closed the door, and put her on the bed. He moved over to the bathroom and looked in the medicine chest. He grabbed the gauze, neosporin, and a towel. He walked back out and lifted her shirt slightly. She looked away, embarrassed, as he pressed the towel against her body to clean up the blood. Once the blood stopped exiting the wound, he put the neosporin on. He helped her sit up and he wrapped the gauze around her body. At the end, he put the clips on to make sure they don't unravel. "Thanks again, but I don't need you to get involved in my fights. He almost attacked you too. For your own sake, don't do something stupid like you did today. That's all I want you to do, ok? You have a life to live. You have parents, while I don't.." She said, looking down at the bed; but was caught surprised when he wrapped his arms lightly around her. She looked up at him. "Why did you..." "I know how you feel. I lost my father was real little, not even four. My mother gave me away to my aunt, but then she gave me back because she found a man she liked.." He said. She started to tear up hearing his story. "You poor child... I'm sorry about earlier, and I know it's a little late for introductions... but my name is Alice, and you must be Alan, right? Good to meet you, kid." She said and laughed a little. "I'm glad you were here to help with my little issues. I'd probably had to go to the hospital to stop the bleeding if you didn't. If you ever need anything, you can give me a shout, ok? Now give a girl some space, we've been too close for a while." He moved away and stood up. "I'll see you around, Alan." He nodded and walked out of the room. Gramm was right, she was cute, but all the time.